1. Field of the Invention
The present information relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, an information processing system and a program thereof, and particularly relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, an information processing system and a program thereof capable of performing continuous playback more smoothly.
2. Description of the Related Art
An information processing system using a technique of mutually connecting consumer electronics such as DLNA (Digital Living Network Alliance) is becoming popular.
In the information processing system, the same content on a server can be played back in cooperation with different client apparatus. For example, the same content on the server is played back by a certain apparatus (namely, a moving source apparatus) and played back by another apparatus (namely, a moving destination apparatus) continuously from the middle of the content, that is, continuous playback can be realized.
As a common method of the continuous playback, for example, the following method exists. That is, a user stops playback at a moving source and moves to a moving destination, then, operates the moving destination apparatus to search the content during playback from contents on the server. The moving destination apparatus acquires the searched content from the server and plays back the content from a position in the middle of the content.
As another method of the continuous playback, for example, the following method exists. That is, the user acquires information of a content and a playback position of the content during playback in an information receiving terminal device as the moving source apparatus through a portable terminal as the moving destination apparatus. After that, the user operates the portable terminal to transmit the playback position of the content until then to the content delivery server, then, the user acquires the content from the playback position through the content delivery server and plays back the content (for example, refer to JP-A-2009-65305 (Patent Document 1).